


The Bed Mishap

by ChigauBakemono



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChigauBakemono/pseuds/ChigauBakemono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is 6 months pregnant and likes to take advantage of Arthur. When Arthur starts to fight back, things take a turn for the worst. Merlin' mood swings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bed Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fluff one-shot for The Mystery of the Watcher. Kind of just hormonal Merlin while he's pregnant ad Arthur being clueless, as usual. Very short, but I think it's cute!

            “Arthur...” Merlin whined. “Help me up.”

            Arthur just looked at Merlin exasperated as Merlin lay on the bed pleading for help. It seemed that ever since Merlin had hit his 6 month period, he had been even whinier and most definitely taking advantage of Arthur now that he had grown much bigger and needed help with certain tasks. Deep down Arthur knows Merlin is loving every minute of ordering Arthur around.

            “Ugh! Can't you just do it yourself? I mean, you’re not even that big yet. I think you just enjoy being a lazy idiot.”

            Suddenly, it was like a switch had been flipped and Merlin looked like Arthur had just slapped him. Arthur watched as tears started to form and rushed to quickly rectify the situation.

            “I'm sorry I said that. Here, let me help you.”

            “No! Its fine, you prat! You've done enough! I'll just do it myself!” Merlin angrily retorted.

            Arthur watched as Merlin struggled to get out of the bed. He tried to sit up, but failed and decided he'd roll off the bed to his feet. Arthur watched as he tried several times to roll out of the bed and went to help him, when Merlin finally managed to throw himself off the bed.

            Unfortunately for Merlin, his balance was off as he landed on his feet. As his feet hit the ground, he failed to counter it and his balance was lost with the final push he did, which sent him toppling the other way to the ground. Arthur watched this and reacted with lighting reflexes and caught Merlin before he hit the floor. Arthur forgot to compensate for Merlin' extra weight, since he was a little heavier and even though he caught him, the two of them still ended up on the floor.

            They both let out an OOMPHF! Merlin was sprawled out on top of Arthur while Arthur still had his arms wrapped securely around Merlin. They both lay there for a few seconds to get their breath back.

            Once the excitement settled, they both looked at each other and laughed out loud. Merlin and Arthur don't know how long they both sat there laughing at each other, but before they knew it, George had walked in with their evening meal. George stood there shocked to see his King' on the floor laughing like they had lost their minds. Finally Merlin and Arthur got their laughing under control and stared into each other’s eyes.

            “I'm sorry,” they both said, each of them grinning at each other.

            Arthur stood up first and held his hand out to Merlin.

            “Come on then. The foods here and I know how much you like your food,” Arthur joked, while helping Merlin stand.

            “Says the one who keeps needing a knew hole made in his belt every month,” Merlin remarked.

            ”Ha-ha,” Arthur sarcastically replied.

            Merlin just smiled and waddled over to the table to sit and eat.

            'How did I get this lucky?' Arthur thought as he sat across from his husband and ate.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> ...until next time


End file.
